Our Lives Together (AU)
by JirachiWishingStar
Summary: This is an AU that I am writing in the process of Ash Ketchum and May Maple's lives together. This is an Alternate Universe, so the characters will have different roles in the story that you're used to. You'll see what I mean when you read it. Warning: Full Of Advance Shipping/SatoHaru and may be bumped up to rated T in the near future. Main Characters will CHANGE. In Progress Now.


_It was Monday in Pallet Town. Today was the day that May would go to Pokemon Camp to see what it's all like to be a Pokemon Trainer..._ _A young, fearful seven year old girl, unsure of the world. Her feelings didn't convince her parents enough for her to not go to camp._ _The shy girl knew her parents would make her go, so she did what any other shy girl would do. She got ready, of course, but immediately started to cry when the bus came to pick her up..._

"Honey, you're going to be okay," the shy brunette's mother, Caroline, reassured her.

The only child looked up to see both of her parents giving her courage, trust and respect. They wanted to make sure she was happy to do things on her own, bravely, without having to worry about every thing. Her father, Norman, gave her a hug and she went away to her bus...

* * *

After going into the bus, May shyly sat down in a seat by herself. The bus drove down the road, taking the group of kids to the camp. After it came to a stop, the kids bundled up and ran out of the bus. May was the last one out, due to her quietness and being scared of the new environment. As she got out, she noticed the adult chaperone of the camp walk up to her.

"Hello, young girl," the adult greeted her. "I am Professor Oak, your chaperone. It's very nice to meet you!"

May looked at Professor Oak and hesitantly introduced herself as May Maple, the daughter of Gym Leader Norman and Mistress Caroline of Pallet Town. Although Norman was the Gym Leader of Petalburg City up in the Hoenn region, May and her mother lived in Pallet Town while her father goes to do gym battles to support the small family.

After everyone was shown to their tents, Professor Oak started the camp events.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

Professor Oak got everyone in order and into groups of three. May was in a group with two boys. One being a calm eight year old raven haired boy by the name of Ash Ketchum and the other being a rough eight year old brown haired boy by the name of Gary Oak. Ash was the son of a single woman, Delia, but had a father who walked out on them when Ash was only two years old, while Gary was the grandson of Professor Oak! These two seemed to have known each other very well. May, who didn't know either of them, acted extremely quiet around them.

"Hey gramps, can we go now?" Gary had asked his chaperone grandfather.

"Why of course you can," Professor Oak answered. "Show May around though. She doesn't know where to go since this is her first time-"

"Sure we will, gramps, now can we go?" Gary interrupted him.

Professor Oak nodded as the group of three left and May was shown around the area.

"So, May, are you ready to come with us?" Ash asked the shy girl.

May couldn't help but smile and began to walk around with them. She gets to know them during this time and she sees all the sights that the camp has to give out.

* * *

After a while of walking with them, May couldn't help but notice that Ash and Gary were arguing the whole time.

"I just can't believe you were rude to your own grandpa!" Ash yelled at the brown haired boy, who immediately gave a snarky remark back.

"Just chill, dude," Gary replied in a snarky way. "It was only a joke!"

"I won't chill until your grandpa gets you in trouble."

May was witnessing an argument which scared her. She started to run as fast as she could and ended up in a section where there was a big tree. Not noticing the tree branches on the ground, she tripped and fell on to the ground. Her knee had a cut on it, it hurt. She noticed that nobody was near her, so all she could do was cry...

* * *

Ash and Gary were walking through the area. Ash soon noticed that May wasn't there and grew curious of why she wasn't there.

"Hey, did you notice that the girl that was with us is not here anymore?" Ash asked Gary.

"Oh yeah," Gary answered, chuckling. "I bet the little scared Caterpie started to run out on us!"

"She's not a Caterpie, she's my friend!"

"You're such a wimp, Ash, and you know it. Infact, you've downgraded to the Weedle stage! And you know Weedle and Caterpie would totally be boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Gary started to laugh super hard, which caused Ash to smack his arm.

"You've gotta be kidding me, Gary! You're making me extremely mad, and so what if we become boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Ash and May sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage and then comes Ash with a baby-"

"GARY STOP IT!"

Ash's face became red as he started to stomp away from Gary to calm down. Immediately, he hears soft cries coming from the more wooded area. These cries were coming from a young girl, around Ash's age. He started heading towards the area to see what was going on. After finding where the girl was, he noticed it was May! May had tripped and fallen and couldn't get up because her knee was cut up and it was bleeding very badly.

* * *

"Hey May," Ash calmly started to get her attention.

May slowly stopped crying and looked up to see the raven haired boy holding a handkerchief-like bandanna. This bandanna was red with a white Pokeball design on it, and it stood out to her as Ash was putting it around her hurt knee.

"That should make you feel better," Ash told her calmly. "I don't mind you keeping it either."

Ash smiled as he helped the girl get up to her feet. May's tears turned into joy as she hugged the boy.

"Th-thank you," May shyly thanked him. "I-I... Y-you were the n-nicest person I've ever met..."

"Anytime!" Ash beamed. "You deserve it, and I apologize about Gary. He's not the nicest person out there."

"I-it's okay, Ash, I know you didn't mean to argue..."

"Yeah, just remember something okay?"

"What is it?"

"Remember whenever things get rough, never ever give up. I have faith in you, May."

May smiled and she knew that what her new friend had told her would inspire her into the girl she will become in many years to come...


End file.
